My Eyes See What My Mind Does Not ABANDONED FIC
by hids
Summary: Sequel to 'Blink and You'll Miss It'. Life just got really complicated for the Brotherhood as well as the XMen. New characters, LanceOC & Romy coming up and Kitty actin all evil. wanna know more! RR! New Chapter Added, how this story was suppose to end!
1. Prologue: Let The Game Begin

Disclaimer: I'm only a teenager, I don't have a job and I'm too poor to buy the X-Men so obviously I don't own them. The following characters are mine: Summer Breen, Lela Adler, Richard J. Adler, Melisma Kay, La Nicha Jones and Ollie the Butler. Becs owns Toby. Finally Hypercaz (my beta reader and heaps good friend) thought Nate up! But later on he'll turn out to be someone we all know..  
My Eyes See What My Mind Does Not  
Note: My universe is different to the normal one. In mine everything in Season Two minus the last three episodes happened. Therefore no one knows that mutants really exist. This takes place after 'Blink And You'll Miss It'. Also for the first couple of chapters I'm going to do a bit of Character P.O.V. It's sort of an in depth look into the character. Just so that you guys can see what I think they might be thinking, what they're past is, and how that will affect their actions later on.  
  
Prologue: Let The Game Begin  
  
A mile from Bayville stood the infamous La Bouclé Manor. Built in the 1800's by French settlers from New Orleans, the manor soon became a tomb for the tragic and the lost. Many lives had passed through and disappeared inside its walls, though no one knew where too. The mansion had been deserted for decades now, until presently filled with more evil. At that very moment a highly unusual meeting was taking place, along with a group of very unusual mutants.  
  
"When shall we meet again Malice my dear?" The first hooded figure hissed sinisterly. The moon had cast shadows across his face, emphasising the dark rings under his eyes even more greatly. Malice's psychotic laugh echoed through the empty halls,  
  
"Soon, my sweet Core, soon. We must wait for the battle to begin though, for then we have a purpose to meet."  
  
"And what is that purpose?" a voice behind then bellowed through the hallway. Malice leered cruelly as a third hooded entered the room. Malice crooked face broke into a thin smirk as she spoke,  
  
"Reverie must I remind you again? We are here to serve master, to what ever he wishes. But most importantly, we must search far and wide to find the apple of master's eye,  
  
"We must find Death itself."  
  
*************  
  
Pietro's P.O.V  
  
When I was three I had a cat, a small pale gingery Tabby cat named Henry.  
  
He was my only friend. Back when I was just a small, skinny boy with silvery hair he would be the one the one person who wouldn't judge me, who wouldn't flinch at the sight of me. I mean, sure, I had my family but they didn't understand the hassles of trying to act normal. Normal, what is it anyway?  
  
So everyday after a long day of the taunts and the teasing and the bullying I would hide in my room, away from the world with Henry curled up in my lap. And somehow, with him gently purring away he made the pain seem distant and vague.  
  
But then one day, one miserable unimportant day, when I got home from yet another day of endless teasing I couldn't find Henry. I searched high and low but still no sign. It turns out that my mother didn't have the guts to tell me . . .that my father had 'accidentally' reversed his BMW over him on the driveway.  
  
I still don't know if it was actually and accident or it was just some sick, cowardly way to put me down. Nevertheless, I never forgave my father for what he did. He didn't have to go through what I had to. Being teased just because I was the only kid in the district with white hair, that my first and last name sounded funny or that shortly after Henry passed on, I developed special powers.  
  
As you've probably guessed I don't like my father. I mean if you were me would you? He's screwed my life up in every way imaginable. To him, I'm just one of his pawns to play with. And what's his fixation with world domination? Is it more important that his own son? Is that why he abandoned me when I was nine? Because I was interfering with his plans?  
  
The only comment I could possibly say about my father is that he always seems to inform me when something's up. Or be there when I really, really need him. Like when I was stuck in jail cause of stupid Daniels, he got me out. Or just last week he called out of the blue, to tell me that I needed to take not that a new enemy was coming to town. That when the time came I had to act as group leader - to protect the others. But the strangest thing was that he told me to keep my eye for the breath of destruction. The breath of destruction . . .  
  
What the hell is that suppose to mean?  
  
*************  
  
Nathan paced back and forth, but without anxiety. A cruel smile twisted his face for a moment, but he let it slide off, replaced with a mask. Kitty was watching him, after all. He relaxed his face and turned away from her, counting away the seconds with each tic.  
  
Nathan resisted the urge to laugh, expressing only through his retraced steps. So, the first pawn on the chessboard had inched its way forward, daring to oppose the King.  
  
He was going to enjoy this. Let the game begin.  
  
************  
  
Next Chapter: First Day back at school! What will happen? Will they're be any new students? Pietro has a singing marathon. We get a peek into the mind of Todd Tolansky and a special appearance by everyone's favourite ragin' Cajun! Stay Tuned.  
  
Hope you like it so far!  
  
R/R Please!  
  
Hids  
  
I'll write more soon. 


	2. Chapter One: Just Another Day

Disclaimer: I'm only a teenager, I don't have a job and I'm too poor to buy the X-Men so obviously I don't own them. The following characters are mine: Summer Breen, Lela Adler, Richard J. Adler, Melisma Kay, La Nicha Jones and Ollie the Butler. Oh and those freaky hooded dudes, three of them are mine. Becs owns Toby. Finally Hypercaz (my beta reader and heaps good friend) thought Nate up! But later on he'll turn out to be someone we all know..  
  
My Eyes See What My Mind Does Not  
  
Note: My universe is different to the normal one. In mine everything in Season Two minus the last three episodes happened. Therefore no one knows that mutants really exist. This takes place after 'Blink And You'll Miss It'.  
  
Chapter One: Just Another Day  
  
Lance stirred uneasily in his sleep, his legs kicking the blankets on top of his body. Something was prodding him in the head; his hand swatted the unknown object away. Then unexpectedly he felt a sharp jab on the side of his stomach,  
  
"SHIT!!" he yelped, falling off the bed in a heap. Pietro and Todd were laughing and pointing at him. Pietro was on the break of tears and Todd was rolling on the floor wheezing for air while Lance rubbed his head,  
  
"I will kill you both later," he threatened spitefully. The look on his face was angry enough to make the other two silent. Lance groaned grabbing some clothes off the floor and staggering out the door.  
  
Todd frowned,  
  
"You think that was too harsh? I mean he was still asleep."  
  
"Nah," Pietro replied shaking his head, "I say we did him a favour. You know Lance in the morning wouldn't even get up if there was an earthquake . . .ok that was a bad example, I mean look at who we're talking about."  
  
Toby poked his head in the door,  
  
"Hurry up, school's in an half an hour and you guys aren't even dressed yet!"  
  
Todd rolled his eyes while Pietro yawned and stretched lazily,  
  
"As usual Cole, you forget who you're talking to. I can take a shower, eat, brush my teeth be ready waiting in the car in a blink of an eye."  
  
"Yeah well let's see it Petey," Todd egged on. Pietro smirked and soon zoomed out of the room. Precisely 3.43 seconds later (Toby was timing) the horn from Lance's jeep was honking continuously. Todd groaned and looked at Toby,  
  
"How long should we make him wait this time?"  
  
Toby thought for a moment,  
  
"Make him wait for another ten minutes. Pushing his buttons is oh-so- entertaining this early in the morning."  
  
Lance dawdled into the room, a mortified expression on his face,  
  
"Please, please, please tell Pietro to knock the next time he wants to enter the bathroom. That's the third time this month I've had to dive for cover." All three of them shuddered as they went downstairs.  
  
Just another day at the Hood house.  
  
*************  
  
Chapter One: Just Another Day  
  
Todd P.O.V  
  
Yo, I hate mornings. It is the struggle of everyone in the world every day to evolve enough to reach the door. But there's no ignoring the ghastly light streaming in through the windows, the smell of burnt toast . . .if someone managed to get up before me, that is. Then, yo, there's school, where one can learns to make an excellent pillow out of a history book.  
  
Or, if sleep escapes me, watch the class fall into a stupor. Some will listen, some will doze and others . . .yo, others just flirt with a flick of the hair accompanied by sappy love notes with loopy signatures and hearts.  
  
And speaking of flirting. Yo, there's Kitty up the back in slinky attire, twirling her locks between her fingers absently. She makes it look like an art, but I'd bet you the jock in her firing range doesn't know that. All he sees is the new popular girl, not registering the mean interior. Yo, that's right - Kitty has been awfully vague and distant with the X-Geeks. Not that I pay them much attention.  
  
" . . .Wanted a male heir so he had his second wife, Anne Boleyn, executed under false charges . . ."  
  
The history teacher drags the tiny piece of chalk across the board, head drooping forward slightly as though he, too, is asleep. Looks like he's drawn a sun, yo. Kinda reminds me of Summer, in an abstract way. Hmm, off limits, Lance's girl. What made me think of that, yo?  
  
The girl is looking a little pale lately and claims illness. Yo, like, headaches and the like. I ask her what from and Summer can't explain. Allergies of school, perhaps. She doesn't usually doze in History, prefers to count bricks on the wall or write in her journal. But there she is, propping up her head in one hand, eyes closed. She doesn't look that good - maybe she should go to the nurse, yo. Get to miss this bore, then.  
  
Yo, but she's awake as far as I can tell. I'll ask about it later - right now I've sleep to catch up on . . .  
  
*************  
  
Fifth Period Bayville High  
  
Summer sprinted down the hall, hoping she would get to her locker before B1 and B2. She skidded sharply round a corner, barley missing Mrs Fudge the librarian. She dodged a group of cheerleaders, her locker was in sight. Then suddenly she crashed head on into a figure, sending them both hurtling to the ground.  
  
"Shit! I'm so sorry!" Summer apologized to the figure. She helped him up slowly, hoisting him off the sticky floor. The figure's raven hair fell, two small bangs covering his eyes. Summer suddenly felt a strange feeling about the person in front of her. There was something about his eyes, they were onyx and gave off a cold glare, a glare that send shivers down her spine. She ran a hand through her silky golden hair,  
  
"I haven't seen you around, I'm Summer Breen."  
  
The figure's eyes light up strangely. He smirked crookedly as he shook her hand,  
  
"The pleasure is mine Miss Breen. I'm known as Nathan Allure, I'm new around here. Perhaps that is why no one has warned me to look around corners yet."  
  
She looked away from him briefly; it appeared that he hardly blinked. It was quite unsettling and Summer started to feel slightly ill as if his glare was draining her energy away.  
  
"So are you enjoying Bayville?" She asked politely. He paused for a moment before answering,  
  
"It's . . .great . . .being here. I guess I came mostly to bird watch." The way he had said it was extremely sinister. Just then someone wrapped an arm around her shoulder,  
  
"Hey Sunny, are we still on for Friday?" Lance grinned. He then turned his attention to Nathan, who was frowning greatly,  
  
"Um sorry I'm Lance Alvers. You must be the new kid."  
  
"Nathan Allure."  
  
Lance cleared his throat, he too felt vaguely uncomfortable around Nathan. Just then the bell rang, sending an anxious knot of people made their way to their respective class. Nathan sneered,  
  
"I've got to rush, nice meeting the both of you." He pushed past Lance and gave a cold glare to Summer. Summer shuddered,  
  
"Rude much?"  
  
"Looks like a druggie. Hey what class to you have next?"  
  
Summer bit her lip as she glanced down into her timetable,  
  
"Crap English, we're studying 1984, world's most confusing book. And I still need to get to my locker! See ya later Rocky," she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before dashing off. Lance touched his cheek and smiled, making his way down the hall. Just then someone grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Nice girlfriend you got there" Nathan smirked, his eyes narrowing down at him, "pity, I didn't think she took on charity cases ".  
  
Lance spat glaring at Nathan,  
  
"Fuck off".  
  
"Better watch your back Alvers," Nathan scowled, "Your dear girlfriend isn't all she's cracked up to be." Before Lance could ask what Nathan backed away and marched the way he came.  
  
"Man," Lance thought angrily, "What a piece of work."  
  
************  
  
Two Months Earlier - Friday 16th August 11:45pm  
  
Gambit woke up suddenly, his head throbbing and looking quite confused; he had no idea where he was or any memory where he had been before.  
  
"Doctor, the patient has regained consciousness," A flat voice stated somewhere beyond the dark.  
  
Gambit groaned as curled onto his side, wincing at the loud noises around him. The doctor ran over and flashed a small flashlight in his eyes, causing him to wince at the sudden burst of light.  
  
"Interesting," The doctor noted, "You appear to be fine for someone who's been in a coma for nearly two months. You don't appear to have any side effects."  
  
Gambit sat up, shocked to have learnt this sudden information,  
  
"Two months? But dat is impossible . . .wait, who brought me in? You don't happen to remember, non?"  
  
The doctor nodded,  
  
"Yes I believe a woman and two men. Hard to forget them . . .. Strange bunch though, they were wearing heavy cloaks even though it was in the middle of May."  
  
Gambit growled,  
  
"Could you tell me, where de hell I am?"  
  
"You're in St John's Hospital in Austin, Texas."  
  
Gambit blinked,  
  
"What de hell?"  
  
And he proceeded to faint back into his pillow.  
  
**************  
  
Next Chapter: Take a sneak peek into the mind of a certain Rock Tumbler, we find more about his past as well as Summer's. And finally, Remy's plan is revealed!! Stay Tuned.  
  
Hope you like it so far!  
  
R/R Please!  
  
Hids  
  
I'll write more soon. 


	3. How this story was going to end

Hi everyone! So even if this story was written seven years ago (whoa, time flies) I still get the odd email asking, "when are you gonna finish this?" or "why aren't you going to finish it". Well sadly I'm not going to finish this, seven years is a long time, and I'm not much for writing fanfiction these days. However, I decided that I would share HOW this story was going to progress and well… if anyone would like to take over this story feel free! Anyways, this is how 'My Eyes See What My Mind Does Not' was going to progress:

In **Chapter Two** Lance was to reveal his childhood, and Summer was going to reveal that her mother was murdered when she was five, under very mysterious circumstances. She also would reveal that she never knew her father, but she did have a feeling that he was responsible somehow for her mother's death.

In **Chapter Three** Gambit was to join the X-Men, and subsequently develop a relationship with Rogue. Because they're the best couple ever. Seriously. It would also reveal more about Lela, discussing the day she found her mother murdered, and being determined to protect Summer, though she feels that she might not being able to much longer.

In **Chapter Four** Gambit reunites with Summer and they discuss their past together (Flashback to Paris!) it turns out that Gambit had actually been searching for her much longer, and that he knew Summer's mother (though she doesn't know that).

**Chapter Five** was Nathan causing trouble for the Brotherhood, from getting Lance suspended to causing tension between them and the X-Men. Kitty would still be under his spell. It would end with Nathan revealing that he too was a mutant to Kitty, and revealing what (some) of his powers are: regeneration, meaning that he is pretty much indestructible.

**Chapter Six** would focus on Richard, Summer's brother in law. It would turn out that Richard (Summer's brother in law) was in cahoots with the people who are after Summer. But after discovering of their true intentions for her (which were far more sinister than he imagined, he just wanted her to go away), he had a change of heart and would try to warn her, but sadly he was to be murdered before this was going to happen. The chapter ends with Lela and Summer discovering his body, and Lela telling Summer to go into hiding, fearing that she can no longer protect her. Summer goes to live with the Brotherhood, and Lela goes into hiding.

**Chapter Seven** would briefly show Summer adjusting to life in the Brotherhood mansion. It would also show more development of Summer and Lance's relationship, as well as a little snippet of Gambit and Rogue. Again, because they're awesome.

Mystique was going to come back in **Chapter Eight** and whip the Brotherhood into shape. This would also show the entrance of Scarlett Witch into the story, and her defeating the X-Men in a fight.

**Chapter Nine** was going to be big. Nathan was going to confront Summer and activate her powers at school, causing her to lose control, blow up a class room and reveal to everyone that she was a mutant. Things start to take a turn for the worse from this point of the story.

**Chapter Ten** shows the backlash at Bayville High towards Mutants, Lance (in a fit of rage) was going to reveal himself as a mutant, Magneto was going to enter the story in order warn Pietro of the upcoming events, and Summer would be seen recovering in hospital (secret mutant ward) and would meet a boy there called 'Avel' who also was there because his powers suddenly got activated without warning. His power was him being able to control air and gravity.

**Chapter Eleven** would have the Brotherhood and X-Men visit Summer in hospital. But then Nathan would suddenly show up. Avel would recognize Nathan, but know him by a different name. Gambit would also recognize Nathan and try to kill him. Kitty tries to defend Nathan but Nathan would then turn on Kitty. Nathan would then reveal his true nature to everyone, he is infact Nathaniel Essex, or otherwise known as Mr Sinister.

**Chapter Twelve** would have Nathan/Mr Sinister reveal his back story and his connection to Summer. It turns out that Summer is in fact the clone of his wife Rebecca Essex. He created Summer (codename Rae-Rebecca Anne Essex) not only to be reunited with his wife, but to use her as the Horsemen of death. Summer's 'mother' was a scientist who worked with Mr Sinister and subsequently fell in love with him. But when she discovered his plan, she destroyed the lab and saved Summer, raising her as her own child. Avel would be revealed as being another clone of Sinister's, but he was designed to be the Horsemen of Pestilence. Gambit would be revealed as having worked with Sinister during this time, and helped Summer's mother escape with baby Summer. When Sinister found this out he killed Gambit, but then cloned him. However Gambit would have retained all of his previous memories, and went to find Summer/protect her. The chapter was going to end with Sinister and his clan attempting to kidnap Summer, but be saved at the last minute by Mangeto, who is against Mr Sinister's plans to clone and experiment on mutants.

**Chapter Thirteen** would have everyone dealing with the aftermath of Sinister's news/Summer's true identity. Kitty would be remorseful for her actions, Magneto and Prof. Xavier would agree upon a loose alliance in order to defeat Mr Sinister and Summer would not take her to her being a clone, questioning whether she truly is human. Lance would assure her that she was human and that he loved her no matter what and they would consummate their relationship. The chapter would end with Summer, in a trance, leaving the X-Mansion and going to find Sinister, who would be telepathically controlling her.

**Chapter Fourteen** would have Sinister awakening Summer and Avel's powers once again, and making them become Death and Pestilence. Core would be War (his power being able to manifest a person's worst fears) and Malice would be Famine (her power being able to suck out people's life force). The X-Men and Brotherhood would then fight the Horsemen and Sinister and eventually defeat them (didn't really think about how). Summer and Avel would revert to their normal selves, Core and Malice would be killed and Sinister would be defeated.

**Chapter Fifteen** (the last Chapter!) would tie everything up. Avel would join the X-Men, Magneto and Prof Xavier would end their alliance and the story was going to end with Summer running away from Bayville, unable to handle everything that had happened to her, and Lance being determined to find her and bring her home.

So that's how the story would have ended. If anyone would want to complete this story, feel free! I am all up for someone being keen to finish this.


End file.
